


Best Friend, I shouldn't have to ask your permission for me to put you in my life!

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/M, Hinata wears Sasuke's hoodies, I don't know how to tag this, Itachi assumes things, Love Triangles, M/M, Ramune, Secrets, Slight swearing, This is not a ship fic!, WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX, artist Sasuke, both have a crush on Naruto, having fun, hinata and sasuke are buds, i dont know, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are best friends and they have been forever. They both have a crush on their friend, Naruto Uzumaki, but are done fighting about it. Here's a little snippet into their lives.This is a preview to the Marvel AU I'm planning on posting in a couple of weeks. So enjoy this before it comes out!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 27





	Best Friend, I shouldn't have to ask your permission for me to put you in my life!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've always imagined these two would be really great friends, and I had to write a fic about their friendship, so that's what this is!
> 
> Also, there will be a lot of loose ends not tied up until the Marvel AU comes out, but once it does a lot of things will make sense, I'll link it once it's out.

“FNCK!” Sasuke yelled as Hinata beat him in the game they were playing. He almost threw his controller. Hinata, on the other hand, was dying of laughter. “If you can’t take the heat then don’t go near the flame, Sasuke-kun!” she made the offhand comment and pushed him slightly.

Sasuke glared at her. “Shut up.” he grumbled.

Hinata knew Sasuke wasn’t actually mad at her, he just made a show of it. He could be really dramatic sometimes. After knowing him for almost 6 years, she knew him well.

Sasuke then stood up and walked to the bed and sat down on it. They were at his house, playing games for the last hour. Itachi was at work and Sasuke had nothing to do, so he had invited Hinata over.

She stood up as well and sat next to him. “Any new art pieces you want to show me?” she asked. “Then you can gloat about them to make up for your loss.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but got out his sketchbook anyways. He flipped to the first page, they usually went through this together, and Hinata was the only person Sasuke would show this to. “So, I actually had the rare chance to see Naruto shirtless, and this was the result.” he flipped to a page.

Hinata almost had a nosebleed.

She forgot how good of an artist Sasuke was sometimes. The picture before her was done in almost striking detail of Naruto without a shirt on, shorts hanging low at his waist. Hinata smiled. “Oh my God, he’s gorgeous.” she said.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sasuke replied.

They both had a crush on their friend, Naruto Uzumaki, but they both were done with the phase of fighting over it. They decided that he’ll choose one of them when the time comes, but that wasn’t discouraging either of them from getting other partners if they moved on from him.

Sasuke was one of the first people Hinata came out to. They were sitting in Hinata’s backyard, watching the stars, when Hinata suddenly asked, “Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke just hummed in response. Then a silence fell between them. Then Hinata spoke again. “What if I want to kiss girls too?” she whispered.

Sasuke didn’t even look at her. “You can kiss as many girls as you want to.” he replied with.

Sasuke coming out to her was just his admittance that he liked Naruto. When Hinata questioned him he just said he liked both genders, much like his brother, cousin, uncle, like a lot of his relatives actually.

So now they were just talking about Naruto, drinking grape Ramune that for some reason Sasuke had in his house. “Okay, but how is he so perfect?” Hinata commented.

“He’s far from perfect, but he’s a complete dumbass with a god-body, that’s just downright deadly for my poor heart.” Sasuke replied, smiling a little.

Hinata pushed him. “What heart? Last time I checked there’s just a hole where your heart should be. Or it’s too encased in ice for me to see it.”

Sasuke pushed her back. They joked like this a lot, it was all in good fun, and they knew the other could take it.

When Sasuke pushed her, she ended up spilling Ramune all over her shirt. “Damnit.” she said.

Sasuke mumbled a sorry. “Do you need to change?” he asked.

Hinata nodded. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the closet. Hinata walked up and grabbed a black shirt and jeans. They’d probably fit her, she was slightly smaller than Sasuke, but she’d worn his hoodies before and was fine.

She took off her shirt and pants and started to change, but before she could the door opened. “Hey Sasuke I’m-” Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

Hinata stared at him. She then realized how inappropriate this looked. Itachi opened his mouth again but Sasuke slammed the door. “GOD, ITACHI!” he shouted.

“What the hell are you two doing in there?!” Itachi shouted back.

“STOP ASSUMING THINGS!” Sasuke yelled.

Hinata quickly finished changing, a fresh shade of pink settling on her cheeks. Sasuke opened the door, Itachi had kind of an angry face on. “Sasuke, as your older brother I have to-”

“Oh my God, WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!” Sasuke nearly yelled at him.

Hinata felt like she needed to explain. “Um, Itachi? Sasuke’s seen me naked plenty of times, and vice versa. I’m used to it by now. We’re not going out, we’re just friends.” she said.

Itachi gave her a quizzical look. “That sounds really sketchy.” he replied.

Sasuke facepalmed. “You’d have the exact same reaction if a guy was shirtless in my room, what’s wrong with me watching my best friend change?”

Itachi thought about this. “I’m actually more concerned that she saw you naked. I’m surprised she’s not blinder than me.” he snickered.

Hinata had to suppress a giggle. Sasuke kicked him out and crashed on his bed. “I’m so sorry, for the millionth time, for my brother.” he said.

Hinata shook her head. “I don’t care, Sasuke. I’m an older sister myself and I can understand why he would be suspicious.” she replied and sat down next to him.

“And, for the record, I do not take pleasure in seeing you naked. I understand why people would, but, no offense, you’re not my type.”

Hinata giggled. “I’d say the same to you.” she said and laid down next to him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Sasuke turned to her. “Hina?” he asked.

Hinata turned towards him. “Sasu?” she fired back.

Sasuke blinked. “What… what if I was keeping a secret from you. Something I couldn’t tell you because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Would you be mad at me?” he said.

Hinata blinked. “Depends… If it’s something that could compromise mine and others safety, then I don’t want to know. But if it’s something that you’re keeping from me to make sure my feelings won’t get hurt, then I do want to know. I want you to be as honest as you need to be with me.” she replied.

Sasuke smiled, a rare phenomenon. “Okay.” was all he said.

They fell asleep a few minutes later, with Hinata wondering how the hell she ended up with the best best friend in the world.


End file.
